


Saccharine

by emmaliza



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because Quinn never loved Finn, doesn't mean she has no thoughts on how obviously he loves Rachel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saccharine

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Notes:** Written for the **gleejukebox** challenge, the song being "All You Need is Love," by the Beatles.

**Saccharine**

Shockingly enough, he dares to be happy.

It kind of surprises her – last year, when he managed to date Rachel for like, a week... he didn't seem happy. He didn't even really seem upset. He just wasn't _there_. He never paid attention to her, and Rachel was too preoccupied with her old fantasy to even notice until it was too late. Quinn probably should have tried to warn the girl about that, but it would have been _awkward_... Rachel probably would have just called her jealous. And she may or may not have been, which wouldn't help.

Now is different. Finn actually listens to the Racheltalk as best he can – Quinn's willing to let him slide on a lot of it, because Rachel's _hard_ to listen to most of the time. She actually has a good deal newfound respect for him (okay, she doesn't actually find Rachel _that_ annoying. But she used to, and is trying really hard to get back to that, so shut up).

He loves her. He can see it dripping from his eyes every second they're around each other – he's completely, one hundred percent, head over heels in love. If it wasn't so damn _endearing_ , it'd make her want to puke.

He never looked at her like that. She knows that: he liked her, and thought she was awesome (even when she really didn't deserve the label) – but he didn't _love_ her. Not the way he loves Rachel. She can see that now – if she's being honest, she could see that from the first day she saw them grinding up on stage together.

To be fair, she doesn't really think she loved him either. They never really _meant_ to date – people expected it, because he was the quarterback and she was the head cheerleader, and by the end of freshman year (how did they get those positions as freshmen anyway?) they were both still single and, well, _what the hell_.

It would have been nice if he'd looked at her like that. It might have made her feel _even worse_ about what a bitch she was – which she actually felt a lot back then, believe it or not – but still, it could have been reassuring. She doesn't think anyone's ever looked at her like that: sometimes she thought she saw traces of it in Puck's eyes, but then he'd be hitting on some Cheerio who didn't fit the uniform half as well as Quinn used to, and it'd be gone. That was all probably more about the baby anyway.

The annoying thing is: Rachel makes Finn _happy_. She does stupid, bitchy things sometimes, and _then_ Finn gets pissed, sure – but he forgives her, and soon they're back to being as saccharine as humanly possible.

And okay, maybe the bitchy part of Quinn's mind is annoyed _Rachel Berry_ can accomplish what she could not. So what?

Rachel loves Finn. Finn loves Rachel. This has all been obvious for, oh, forever, so Quinn's not really sure what her problem is. She's not hung up on Finn, not really – she misses the sort of position and lifestyle he came with, but as a person? Not so much. A lot of the time he annoyed her, honestly. Besides, this... whatever it is... with Sam; it's working out okay. He makes her happy in a way she hasn't felt in a _long_ time, and she should embrace that.

But when she sees how happy Finn is now... it's a reminder. She and Finn screwed it up, and now she finally knows why.

Love. He needed it. She couldn't give it to him. In her defense, he didn't give it to her either, but she (will always say) she didn't need it like he did. Cue the epic meltdown of their relationship.

Still – Finn is happy now, and she should be happy for him. She is. He and Berry are probably going to run off and have lots of loudly-singing, weirdly-sized babies together, and Quinn's sure they'll be as sweet as their parents are as a couple. Quinn's over Finn; she never loved him. So she'll let go soon and things will be just fine.


End file.
